1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document holder, more particularly to a document holder that facilitates viewing of documents therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional document holder 1 is shown to comprise a flat base part 112, front and rear wall parts 111, 113, a pair of lateral wall parts 115, and a cover part 114. The front and rear edges 1121, 1122 of the base part 112 extend in a longitudinal direction, and are spaced apart in a transverse direction transverse to the longitudinal direction. Each of the front and rear wall parts 111, 113 extends upwardly from a respective one of the front and rear edges 1121, 1122 of the base part 112. The lateral wall parts 115 are spaced apart in the longitudinal direction, and are formed with a plurality of pleats 1153. Each of the lateral wall parts 115 further extends in the transverse direction, is connected at one end 1152 to the front wall part 111, and cooperates with the front and rear wall parts 111, 113 to confine a document holding space 116 with an open top. A plurality of partition plates 1156 extend in the longitudinal direction, and have opposite ends connected respectively to the lateral wall parts 115. The partition plates 1156 cooperate with the lateral wall parts 115 to divide the document holding space 116 into a plurality of volume variable spaces. The cover part 114 is hinged to a top edge 1131 of the rear wall part 113, and is movable between a closed position, where the cover part 114 covers the open top of the document holding space 116, as best illustrated in FIG. 2, and an open position, where the cover part 114 uncovers the open top of the document holding space 116, as best shown in FIG. 1. The front wall part 111 and the cover part 114 are provided with interlocking male and female fasteners 1141, 1111 for retaining releasably the cover part 114 at the closed position.
In use, the male fastener 1141 on the cover part 114 is pulled apart from the female fastener 1111 on the front wall part 111 to permit movement of the cover part 114 to the open position. The documents are then put into the volume variable spaces of the document holding space 116. After moving the cover part 114 to the closed position, the male fastener 1141 on the cover part 114 is brought to engage the female fastener 1111 on the front wall part 111.
It is noted that the conventional document holder 1 has no window section to permit viewing of the documents inside when the cover part 114 is at the closed position, thereby resulting in inconvenience. In addition, although the conventional document holder 1 is provided with a wide document holding space 116, no space is allocated for receiving accessories, such as pens, coins, cellular phones, etc.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a document holder that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
Accordingly, a document holder of this invention comprises a flat base part, front and rear wall parts, a pair of lateral wall parts, and a cover part. The flat base part has a front edge, a rear edge, a bottom surface, and a top surface opposite to the bottom surface. The front and rear edges extend in a longitudinal direction, and are spaced apart in a transverse direction transverse to the longitudinal direction. Each of the front and rear wall parts extends upwardly from a respective one of the front and rear edges of the base part. The lateral wall parts are spaced apart in the longitudinal direction. Each of the lateral wall parts extends in the transverse direction, is connected to at least one of the front and rear wall parts, and cooperates with the front and rear wall parts to confine a document holding space with an open top. The cover part is hinged to a top edge of the rear wall part, is movable between a closed position and an open position, and is formed with a window section. In the closed position, the cover part covers the open top of the document holding space. In the open position, the cover part uncovers the open top of the document holding space. The window section is registered with the open top of the document holding space and permits viewing into the document holding space when the cover part is disposed at the closed position.